1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for processing a surface and apparatus for processing the surfaces of various iron and steel products, such as a pickling, cleaning and coating and the like, for example and in particular provides a processing method and apparatus which are preferable for the so-called pickling for use in pickling and removing scale generated in the surface of a wire member by immersing the wire member wound into a coil form in the pickling liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scale is generated at a surface of a wire material processed by a surface treatment of an iron and steel product, for example, manufactured through a hot rolling process, i.e. the wire material heat treated during a secondary machining process and if these wire materials are to be processed further through various machining processes at the subsequent stages, it is necessary to remove the scale with a proper means. The pickling process of the coil of wire material of the present invention will be described as follows. As the descaling process, there are a mechanical descaling process and a chemical descaling method. These two processes are selected separated in response to a surface condition of the wire material and a foundation state of a plant and the like and in general, a batch type pickling process is widely applied as a descaling process for these wire materials.